Micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS) devices include micro-machine substrates integrated with electronic microcircuits. Such MEMS devices may form, for example, microsensors or microactuators which operate based on, for example, electromagnetic, electrostrictive, thermoelectric, piezoelectric, or piezoresistive effects. MEMS devices are fabricated on insulators or other substrates using microelectronic techniques such as photolithography, vapor deposition, and etching.
Typically, the electrical portion of a MEMS device and the mechanical portion of a MEMS device are fabricated on separate wafers and then bonded together to form the MEMS device. The bonding of the electrical and mechanical portions may be performed at either wafer level processing or at die level processing. At either wafer level processing or die level processing, solder is typically used to bond the electrical portions to the mechanical portions and to provide electrical interconnects between the electrical portions and the mechanical portions to form a MEMS device. During the soldering process, misalignment may occur due to thermal and/or mechanical shifting. This misalignment may result in reduced yields.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.